Multi-use tools of varying design are known in the art and typically are designed to assist persons having impaired grip strength to open containers that have tight fitting lids and the like. What is needed is a tool that enables persons having impaired hand function to accomplish common tasks that are essential to independent living, however thus far been neglected.